shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Date RedClaw
Date RedClaw is a pirate, former Marine Rear Admiral and former captain of the first generation of the RedClaw Pirates, the older brother of the captain of the RedClaw Pirates Macabre RedClaw, the younger brother of infamous Marine Vice Admiral Vladimir RedClaw and the loving husband of Valen RedClaw. Appearance Date, like his brother, is not much tall, and is slim. His hair is light brown, and his eyes are brown, not blue or red as his brothers. He wears a dark armor or a variation in a light blue color during combat. The most particular details of the armor is the shoulder pad in the form of a dragon head, and the helmet with a yellow crescent moon on it. He uses a eyepatch over his right eye, due to an injure made by Tinean Kromell. Personality He is calm and relaxed and, a characteristic shared with his younger brother, has as life objective to have a family and rest, not to live adventures as a pirate (despite both having to do it in their lives). Nothing matters more to him than his family, and he also shows to be very mature and have a peaceful and good nature, thus abandoning the way of the sword and forgetting about his past and Vladimir RedClaw. Before that, however, back when he was a Marine and with his RedClaw Pirates, his personality was much more similar to Macabre's, as he was always tensioned and worried, finding comfort only with his family and friends, most of times. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Date is a master swordsman, being able to destroy a ship easily with just one slash from his sword and cut iron or steel with just one movement as well. His main style is his own Nitoryu, alterned with his own Ittoryu. Physical Strength His strength is higher than a normal human's strength. Agility Date is more known by his superhuman speed, which also gave him one of his epithets, The Silver Flash. He can easily draw his sword, cut something and sheath the sword back in less than a second, thus, the only thing been seen is a silver flash. Endurance He can endure extremely more injuries and attacks than a normal person can. Weapons He is the proud owner of an O Wazamono grade sword, Kurosenko, and lots of others regular quality swords. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King History The Bloodstained Throne and the Foundation of the RedClaw Pirates Fate and a Crimson Sky An Epitaph for the RedClaw Gallery DateRdClw.jpg|Date wearing his combat armor DateRdClw3.jpg|Date, as Pirate Captain DateNVln.jpg|Date with his wife, Valen, at the time of the first RedClaw Pirates Trivia *His first name is the one of a historical japanese clan, the Date clan, and his appearence was inspired by the most famous of its members, Date Masamune **Incidentally, his epithet, One-eyed Demon, reflects the one of Masamune, the One-eyed Dragon *He is the only current member of the RedClaw family that has not an epithet with "wolf" in it: Macabre RedClaw is called the "White Wolf"; Vladimir RedClaw is the "Bloody Wolf" and Karen RedClaw is "Wolf Cub" Category:Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Marine Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Rfldsza